my little moyashi
by lily-chan Yaoi
Summary: Kanda had no way of escaping now, lately he had trouble training just thinking about the stupid moyashi. at least thats what he thought his feelings said.Allen had gotten back from his last mission and was thinking of a certain samurai and decided to go see him Kanda was in Allens path in the hall 'long time no see moyashi' he said ' likewise bakanda its allen' and they kissed!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I'm back hope u missed me anyway I'm going to start my new story with allen and kanda as promised u before

Chapter are 2 sorry if its too long

Kanda just came back from his last mission for the week when he heard a banging sound on his bedroom door ''what the hell '' he said

Going towards the door and opening it and there he was the little missing part of kanda...allen walker ''umm kanda kamui said I should stay here with you caz he made komlen smash my room is that ok with you?'' he said

Kanda was in his own world eyeing every inch of allen body and said ''sure but how long are you going to be here moyashi'' he said

Allen looked surprised for a moment for the first time he ever heard kanda say yes then he snapped back to reality ''I think he said about 3 days caz every one else had company in their rooms so he sent me here to stay with you since you don't have company its totally ok if you say no though I mean I'm not much of a company keeping person'' he said

Kanda was getting tired of standing at his door so he said to allen ''shut up and just get inside already will you I'm starting to get bored with your explaining'' he said calmly to allen

And with that he led allen in his room it was so nice and clean a tofu with papers of different missions he had completed .allen had almost spun on his heal as though he was in heaven but diddent when he saw kanda bedroom well their bedroom now.

Allen eye lit up when he saw meugen on the wall above the bed head then he heard kanda say something then asked '' I'm sorry what was it you said '' he said

Kanda looked annoyed then said it again '' do you like meugen or something caz I'm peaty sure I saw duel at the side of you mouth…would u like to hold her ''he asked

Allen stayed still for a few seconds then nodded dumbly at the question'' yes I always wanted to hold her ….but I was to scared to ask you to so why not'' he said

Kanda looked at allen puzzled at the look on his face allen was blushing then kanda went closer to him allen looked up only to be flushed of what happened next kanda was kissing him so sweetly and possessively he was pushed onto the bed on his back '' mmm'' a sound escaped allen mouth then he pushed kanda away from on top of him in a sitting position ''what was that for '' allen asked

Kanda plainly looked at him and said ''I know how you feel about me the way you look at me in the cafeteria the way you always bow your head when talking to me to hide your blush I see it all moyashi so just know that this crush was not one sided ok'' kanda said to allen. then it was kanda turn to be surprised allen got up with a speed kanda didn't see... allen was kissing kanda with claiming force he himself didn't know he had they broke apart at the side of their mouths were small lines of saliva due to the kiss ''dose that mean u like me moyashi'' kanda said ''yes I do with all my heart from the moment I saw u out side the order '' allen said ''then let me make u my little moyashi from here on in '' kanda said ''yes please do ... and I still want to hold meugen ok right after we finish up I want to hold her is that ok kanda '' allen said ''sure but there's 1 small probe …call me yuu no more kanda got it moyashi'' said kanda ''yes of course yuu kun..by the way it Allen ''

The end

_**that was so lame but my sister said it was good cant wait to see what you guys think please review and share your ideas love you guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I'm back hope u missed me anyway I'm going to start my new story with allen and kanda as promised u before

Chapter are 2 sorry if its too long

Kanda just came back from his last mission for the week when he heard a banging sound on his bedroom door ''what the hell '' he said

Going towards the door and opening it and there he was the little missing part of kanda...allen walker ''umm kanda kamui said I should stay here with you caz he made komlen smash my room is that ok with you?'' he said

Kanda was in his own world eyeing every inch of allen body and said ''sure but how long are you going to be here moyashi'' he said

Allen looked surprised for a moment for the first time he ever heard kanda say yes then he snapped back to reality ''I think he said about 3 days caz every one else had company in their rooms so he sent me here to stay with you since you don't have company its totally ok if you say no though I mean I'm not much of a company keeping person'' he said

Kanda was getting tired of standing at his door so he said to allen ''shut up and just get inside already will you I'm starting to get bored with your explaining'' he said calmly to allen

And with that he led allen in his room it was so nice and clean a tofu with papers of different missions he had completed .allen had almost spun on his heal as though he was in heaven but diddent when he saw kanda bedroom well their bedroom now.

Allen eye lit up when he saw meugen on the wall above the bed head then he heard kanda say something then asked '' I'm sorry what was it you said '' he said

Kanda looked annoyed then said it again '' do you like meugen or something caz I'm peaty sure I saw duel at the side of you mouth…would u like to hold her ''he asked

Allen stayed still for a few seconds then nodded dumbly at the question'' yes I always wanted to hold her ….but I was to scared to ask you to so why not'' he said

Kanda looked at allen puzzled at the look on his face allen was blushing then kanda went closer to him allen looked up only to be flushed of what happened next kanda was kissing him so sweetly and possessively he was pushed onto the bed on his back '' mmm'' a sound escaped allen mouth then he pushed kanda away from on top of him in a sitting position ''what was that for '' allen asked

Kanda plainly looked at him and said ''I know how you feel about me the way you look at me in the cafeteria the way you always bow your head when talking to me to hide your blush I see it all moyashi so just know that this crush was not one sided ok'' kanda said to allen. then it was kanda turn to be surprised allen got up with a speed kanda didn't see... allen was kissing kanda with claiming force he himself didn't know he had they broke apart at the side of their mouths were small lines of saliva due to the kiss ''dose that mean u like me moyashi'' kanda said ''yes I do with all my heart from the moment I saw u out side the order '' allen said ''then let me make u my little moyashi from here on in '' kanda said ''yes please do ... and I still want to hold meugen ok right after we finish up I want to hold her is that ok kanda '' allen said ''sure but there's 1 small probe …call me yuu no more kanda got it moyashi'' said kanda ''yes of course yuu kun..by the way it Allen ''

The end

_**that was so lame but my sister said it was good cant wait to see what you guys think please review and share your ideas love you guys!**_


End file.
